Reality is a Bitch
by chocolatelover0506
Summary: "Seriously Ron, stop being so annoying!" Is Hermione Granger getting over Ron? Is someone else going to take his place? If so, WHO? READ TO FIND OUT! Reviews would be awesome! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy liked Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger liked Draco Malfoy. They were meant for each other. But they didn't know it. No one else knew. Except for Hermione's best friend and Draco's best friend. Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini.

One day….

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor house table. Ron came up and squished between Hermione and Luna.

"Ron! You filthy little…." Hermione started

Ron kissed her and Hermione pulled back immediately.

"What's your problem? You can't just go snogging people like that! It's called MANNERS!" Hermione screamed.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere "WON-WON! Where are you my little darling?" It was Lavender Brown, Ron's ex-girlfriend. She came to an abrupt stop. "What are you doing with her? She's that filthy mudblood! Get away from her at once!"

"What if I say no?" Ron demanded.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you would prefer that mudblood and not me?" Her voice rose till she was almost screaming.

"How dare you call her a mudblood? You have no right to call my girlfriend a mudblood!" Ron said.

Your girlfriend! YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" and with that Lavender stormed off crying.

"Thanks for defending me Ron. But you didn't have to act like I was your girlfriend!" Hermione said.

"But…but…I wasn't acting!" Ron stuttered, shocked.

"Ron, I love your jokes…..but maybe keep them for another day." Hermione picked up her bag and walked away.

"I love you." Ron whispered as she left him, shocked and hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you guys so much for the reviews, favourites****, follows, etc. I am soo pleased to hear that you guys enjoy, and I noe….it is supposed to be a little longer and there may be 2 much drama, and im srry, and it's my first fanfic, and im so happy! I edited the first chapter, so you might have to read it again to not get confused. thnx again and ill try to make my chapters longer:p if im doing something wrong, I would appreciate it if you told me, and I could correct myself and make it better…:P one more thing, im going to be switching POVs for this so please don't mind:P**

**CHAPTER 2**

Hermione walked down the hallways thinking about what had just happened and then suddenly she crashed into someone…

Hermione's POV

ACK! I just crashed into….you guessed it Malfoy…. My crush, or, that's what the muggles call it. Oh great, now I was blushing! Why does he have to be so damn cute?

"Watch where you're your goi- Oh, its you…..Granger."

"Malfoy. Nice to see you again." I added not sarcastically. I just hoped he didn't notice I was for real. That would be so embarrassing.

"Isn't it always?" he said with a smirk.

"I was being sarcastic." I lyed.

"Like I didn't notice." He sneered, staring so intently at me, and then started to blush.

"Are you _blushing_?" I asked

"ME? Why would I… blush…I mean…no…I mean… wait, why do you care? And weren't you blushing when I bumped into you? Wait, cross that, when you bumped into me?" he asked

"It was just a question, and no I was not blushing. I was just…cold…by the way, you don't have to be so rude!" I said.

"What?Cold?Yeah right. Oh…..I have to go… I'm busy enough without bumping into….mudbl-people, I mean people along the way…yea…people..."He looked so lost in thought that I just backed away slowly to leave him alone and walked off. He didn't even call me _mudblood._ Oh how caring of him. He changed. Hes so kind, and he has great looks.

Draco's POV

What the bloody hell…..oh…OH! Its Hermione….she is so perfect, and I am lucky to bump into her. Her hair falls perfectly behind her. Her brown, beautiful, nice, hair. Oh and then her eyes, deep dark brown, like chocolate….oh…chocolate….SHE SAID MY NAME! Oh her voice, so serious, with a hint of caring, but why so rude….oh that's right, she hates my guts. Maybe I should pretend too that I hate her. That way, When I looked in her eyes, I see who she really is, smart, caring, helpful, I wonder if she likes chocolate. She is beautiful. I can feel my face getting red at our locked gazes. She looks suspicious, oh no, she knows i'm blushing…..better try to cover it up. Should I call her a mudblood? NO WAY! I love her, I will have to call her something, she doesn't know I like her, oh what to do? **(A/N I didn't know what else to write other then "what to do?"…sorry) **hmm, ill just say people….yeah, that I'm tired of bumping into people…I'M A GENIUS! Of course, I already knew that. Bloody hell! I almost called my future girlfriend a mudblood! She probably thinks I'm weird…its okay, soon she'll realize i'm smart like her, and really handsome too. I can just imagine us together, sitting by the lake, enjoying some of my famous cookies…. (sigh). As I blink back to reality, I see she's not in front of me, oh she ran away from me….BLOODY HELL! Oh look what it is, her handkerchief….its purple, and it says H.G. how pretty… like her…(sigh) well better go or I'll be late for class

**SORRY IF IT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE MALFOY! I've told you before, its my first one, so I might not be able to update really quickly, maybe every 3-5 days? sound good? Anyways, if u like my stories, you will LOVE my friends stories. My 2 awesome friends on fanfic are soccerisawesome19 and bonniebonbon. They're stories are really good! I hope you're enjoying my stories and ill update as fast as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks for still reading. I hope you enjoyed my other chapters. I tweaked a little bit of the other chapters and if that's annoying….SORRY! I wont do it again, I think…..Sooo….here I go... Oh yea, the story is set in the 6THish book. Kind of…it's also set in like the unknown book or the missing book…. anyways…**

CHAPTER 3

Hermione's POV

_What is wrong with Draco_? I thought to myself while going to my potions class that was with the Slytherins. Even though he was hot, there was something totally wrong with him.

There was Harry and beside him was Ron. I said hi to the both of them and then sat down at my place beside Ginny. We talked for a while and then Professor Slughorn told us that he would be pairing us up for our new project. I heard a lot of groans, but mostly from the Slytherins. I wondered who I was going to be with. Hopefully it would be someone nice, like Ginny, or Harry. I would practically die if I was with Ron or any of the Slytherins. Ron didn't do any work, and the Slytherins were our enemies. It would be a disgrace to work with such arrogant people. Harry was partnered up with Ginny. _Oh how lucky_, I thought to myself.Ron was with Millicent. I started laughing to myself. Ron looked so scared while Millicent grabbed his arm and dragged him to a table in the back. I heard professor Slughorn call my name. "Hermione and….Draco!" OH BLOODY HELL! This cannot be happening. My crush! Oh, of all people, my crush! _Okay Hermione, calm down. _"I CANNOT CALM DOWN!" Oops, that was a little too loud. I could feel my face getting redder by the second. I forced myself to get up and sit beside Draco. All that time, my insides were screaming. I couldn't believe I had to work with him. What if I let my secret out? What if I did something wrong? What if I looked horrible right now? I even forgot to brush my hair super-amazing this morning. If only I knew he was going to be my partner I could've dressed up a bit more. What if I made a fool out of myself? IN FRONT OF HIM! Well, all I could do right now was act that I hated hs guts. It was worth a shot. Actually, it wasn't, but I decided to try anyways. I snuck a glance at Draco; he had a big goofy smile on his face while he stared out the window. He suddenly turned around.

"Oh….Granger." he sneered "Happy to be my partner, I suppose?"

"You wish Malfoy."

"You don't have try to hide it, you know."

We sat in silence until everybody was sorted into pairs.

"Hey Granger?"

"What do you want?" I asked sharply

"You don't have to be so awful to me. I just thought since we were partners for a month, maybe we should be more civil to each other."

"Fine, _sorry_ ….WAIT….A MONTH?!"

"I guess someone hasn't been listening in class, or were you just distracted by my amazing looks?"

"When did he say a month?"

"Oh, changing the subject, are we?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Okay okay…Before we were sorted into pairs."

"Oh…" I sat there speechless.

Then professor slughorn started explaining the project. Overall, I think I did an amazing job being rude. I just wish maybe I was a bit nicer to him. He had good ideas, and even though I would never admit this to him, good looks. And okay, I was distracted by his hotness. He was just so bloody cute! I couldn't stop thinking about him. I couldn't even write my notes. Oh how embarrassing. He would think I wasn't smart. _Well, I better start, or I won't make a good impression, _I thought to myself. The thing was, however hard I tried to focus, I ended up doodling hearts and my future name.

Hermione Malfoy. Hermione Draco Malfoy. Hermione G. Malfoy. HG+DM.

**A/N hope you liked it. I tried a little suspense at the end. REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying it and thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the lateness of my chapters. =P**

Chapter 4

Draco's POV

"Hermione and…. Draco."

Did he just say Hermione…and me? Well, looks like it….this is my chance! I will show her that I am the best boy she will ever find in her entire life. I just hope she notices that quickly, before anyone else tries to sweep me off my feet, which is highly unlikely because I only have eyes for her. Here she comes. Better act normal, like I don't have a crush on her. I better not act stupid, like last time. Normal. Just plain…Normal. Like everybody else, but I have to let out a little bit of my inner Malfoy so she doesn't get suspicious. I mean, what was I thinking, acting nice to her when we bumped into the hallway. Seriously, _How you doing?_ Is just… too unlike a Malfoy. Malfoy's are supposed to be cunning, and only care about themselves (but I am Draco), because really, who needs the help of friends when you're the best? Also, all Malfoy's are purebloods. Everybody knows that. It would be a shame if a Mudblood had come into my family… wait a moment, Hermione _was_ a Mudblood…what had I got myself into, falling for a Mudblood! Malfoy's do not fall for Mudbloods. Except for me, that is. I am a Malfoy, but I also am a Draco, so I have my exceptions. Oh, she's right beside me. I must've looked stupid staring out the window. I probably looked really weird and creeped her out. Bad Draco, bad bad Draco…I am starting to sound like a house elf, so I should stop, because Malfoy's do _not_ act like HOUSE ELVES!

"Oh….Granger." I sneered "Happy to be my partner, I suppose?"

"You wish Malfoy." She smirked. She's catching on to the Slytherin smirk!

"You don't have to try to hide it, you know." I smirked back.

We sat in silence until everybody was sorted into pairs. Suddenly, I had a plan. Just in case later I acted kind of too kind or nice or not Malfoy-like, I would just make her think that I was being civil to her. I am a genius. I should bring it up now.

"Hey Granger?" I asked.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply

"You don't have to be so awful to me. I just thought since we were partners for a month, maybe we should be more civil to each other."

"Fine, _sorry_ ….WAIT….A MONTH?!" She looked so shocked.

"I guess someone hasn't been listening in class, or were you just distracted by my amazing looks?" I smirked

"When did he say a month?" she demanded.

"Oh, changing the subject, are we?" I smirked again. I have a very soft spot for smirking.

"ANSWER ME!" She almost burst my eardrums. And you cannot fix eardrums, even by magic. I heard that from my mom when she was screaming to my dad about him yelling at me too much. I decided to answer her, being the very awesome guy I am.

"Okay, okay…Before we were sorted into pairs."

"Oh…" she said nothing after that. I guess she didn't have any good comebacks left, unlike me. Oops, I insulted her and that majestic brain of hers. I meant to say, she probably had good comebacks, but just doesn't like using them. The bell rang and interrupted my beauty sleep. I have to look good for when we work, but some people just don't appreciate that. Great, I have detention with Slughorn for dozing off in class. But really, I don't care. I saw a few kids sniggering, probably at me. I shot them death glares, which didn't work out so well. They just ended up laughing some more. That's another reason why I like Hermione. She could shoot wonderful death glares.

**Review! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry! I haven't updated in so long! Thanks for reading and please, please, please REVIEW! Thanks to Soccerisawesome19 for helping! You're the best! BOOYAH! ;) **

Chapter 5

The Bell rang. "Class dismissed!" said Professor Slughorn. "And don't forget about the project! It's due in a month." The class groaned. While Draco was packing his stuff, Hermione told him to meet her in the library in an hour. Draco's heart sped up. Why they were going to meet up, he did not know. He did have a faint idea, which he thought could not be possible. After all, they were just partners. As he walked out, he saw Ron coming to him. He sneered, and looked Ron in the eye.

"What do you want, Weasel?"

"Nothing, ferret. Just…Stay away from Hermione."

"You know, Weasel, it's not like you own Granger, you're just her friend. But then again, it's not like she considers you as one. If you don't mind, I would like to go now. Have a nice day, _Weasel_."

"You too, _Ferret._"

As Draco walked towards the dungeons, he bumped into his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Draco, you okay? You look dizzy. Do you need Madam Pomfrey?" Blaise asked.

"No, no, im fine. I'm just thinking."

"I would call it daydreaming." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Fine, go ahead."

"What are you daydreaming about?"

"It's more of a who..." Draco muttered.

"Okay… who?"

"Nobody special."

"I think you have a crush" Blaise said in a singsong voice. "Congratulations mate! Who is it? If you tell me, I'll tell you who my girlfriend is."

"Oh, so now you have a girlfriend?"

"Changing the subject, are we now?" Blaise asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Of course, how'd you guess?"

"Just tell me who it is! I know you want to know who my girlfriend is!"  
"Fine. I'll tell you anywhere but here. You're the only person im telling. you better not speak a word of it to anyone."

And why would I do such a thing?" Blaise said with mock innocence.

"You wouldn't even think of doing it. That's why im telling you."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

**SORRY! It was kind of short, and yea…I was busy this whole week...I promise my next chapter will be up in 2 days! :P if it isn't, you can stab me as hard as you want! :P **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" Ginny screamed.

"Huh? What time is it?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Its 6:55! You're supposed to meet Draco in the library in 5 minutes! Now get up!"

"GINNY WEASLEY! I told you to wake me up at 6:45! I'm going to be late! I told Draco to meet me at 7:00PM sharp!" Hermione got off the bed and brushed her hair.

"Sorry." Ginny said in a small voice.

"Bye! See you later!" Hermione grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

Draco was already at the library when Hermione walked in.  
"Hi." Hermione said, while sliding into the seat in front of him.

"You're late." Draco said.

Hermione stared at him. "At least I'm here." She said

"Right. So, uh, where's your potions list?" Draco asked.

"In here. Maybe we could see which potions the other person chose, and find one we both want." Hermione suggested.

"Great idea. I don't mind which potion we do. Let's just get on with it." Draco said in a bored voice.

"Do you have _any _ideas?"

"No, not really. Like I said, I don't mind."

"Fine. I think we should brew one that gives us a bit of a challenge, but we have at least some experience with." Hermione said while looking through a potions book.

"Okay." Said Draco "*sigh*"

"What's up with you? You look like someone just broke your heart."

"It's nothing, forget it."

"Oh it's definitely something. What's the matter?"

"It's not like you care. Whatever, can we please move on?" Draco asked.

"Fine." Hermione said, turning back to the book.

"Oh, so now you're not going to talk to me. How are we going to get this done?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Fine I'll tell you, you stubborn witch. I've been thinking. It's just that, there's this girl I like, and she so beautiful, and smart, and she knows how to defend herself." Draco said in a rush. "Happy now?" he added with a scowl.

"Yes. Well, there's this really nice boy I like and- wait, um, why don't we just get on with our project." Hermione quickly tried to cover up her mistake. She was telling Draco about her feelings, when she couldn't even tell her best friend.

"Okay…let's research some potions now." Draco said, confused.

"Great idea," agreed Hermione, relieved at the sudden change of topic.

Meanwhile…

Ginny sat down on the chair near the fireplace. Hermione was gone to the library, Luna was off with Neville, Harry and Ron were upstairs playing exploding snap, so that left her with-no one. She decided to walk around the school and see if there were any people not in their common rooms. Ever since Fred and George left the school, Hogwarts was boring. There was nothing to do, no pranks to see, and, not as much laughter in the corridors anymore. It was as if the whole castle had shut down. At least a walk would be better then just sulking around. She got up, stretched, and went out the common room door. As she was walking, she saw Blaise, her boyfriend.

"Hi Blaise. What are you doing?"

"Hey Ginny. I'm taking a walk. Care to join me?" He asked with a wink.

"Sure."

They walked on, saying nothing until Blaise broke the silence.

"I have a confession to make."

"Okay… about what?" Ginny replied, confused.

"Its…about us."

"What about us?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"I know you wanted to keep this relationship a secret for now but I couldn't help it. I… I told Draco." Blaise said in a quiet voice.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Ginny said, shocked."But why?"

"I'm really sorry Ginny, I should've thought twice. I told him because I wanted to know who his crush was."

"He has a crush?" Ginny asked, shocked again.

"Yes, he does. Do you want to know who it is?" Blaise asked, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Of course." Ginny said, her eyes wide open.

"Well, he told me not to tell you but I suppose I should, because I know you can keep a secret."

"Who is it?"

"It's someone you know very well. It's Hermione."

"Really?" Ginny was stunned.

Blaise nodded. It took a few minutes for Ginny to absorb the information.

"But they hate each other! Are you sure he's not pulling your leg?" Ginny exclaimed.

"He looked pretty sincere." Blaise replied.

"We should do something about it."

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay!**

The next morning, as Hermione was walking towards the great hall, she saw a very unexpected surprise. Luna and Neville were in front of her, holding hands, and walking towards her. As soon as they saw her looking at them, they jumped apart and started blushing. Hermione stood there, unsure of what to do. Neville quickly grabbed Hermione to the side.

"You're not going to tell anyone, right?" he spoke in a whisper.

"Do you _want _me to tell anyone?"

"Of course not! Please!" Neville pleaded.

"Okay, fine, I won't tell anyone. Wait, not even Harry or Ron?" Hermione asked, alarmed.

"I will tell them myself. Luna can tell Ginny too. No one else!" Neville demanded.

"Fine, just let me go now." Hermione said, pulling away from the tight grasp.

"Okay, bye!" Neville said, letting go of Hermione.

"See you later!" Hermione called as he walked away.

* * *

Draco walked towards the great hall thinking about ways to make Hermione like him. Unfortunately, he had no ideas. He decided to go to Ginny, since she was Hermione's best friend. He walked through the great hall doors, and to his relief, he didn't see Hermione anywhere. He went up to Ginny, with stares mostly from the Gryffindors following him.

"Hey Ginny?" Draco asked, acting superior.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, pretending to be mean to Draco.

"I need to talk to you." Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Why is that?" Ginny asked rudely.

"Just come with me." Draco said quickly.

"Fine, let's go. You better make it quick. I'm missing out on breakfast because of this."

Ginny stated, getting up from her seat.

"Okay, fine." Draco said.

As they were walking out, they heard a lot of students whispering about them.

"Ginny agreed to a _Slytherin_."

"Do you think Draco likes Ginny?"

"No, I doubt it."

"What's going on?"

"This is weird."

"You don't say."

At last, they reached the doors.

"Okay, Draco, what do you need?" Ginny asked, being helpful.

"Why are you suddenly so nice to me?" Draco asked, confused.

"One word: Blaise." Ginny said.

"That's mostly referred to as a name, not a word." Draco pointed out.

"Do I look like I care?"

"I'm not sure, _do_ you care?" Draco said, trying to annoy her.

"No I don't! I am missing my breakfast here, so it would be great if you could hurry up." Ginny said, frustrated.

"First of all, You should care, since its Blaise we're talking about. Second, I have a confession." Draco told Ginny.

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" Ginny asked, wondering where this was going.

"It's not about you, it's about someone you know, and I need help from you because you know her very well."

Ginny suddenly knew what he was trying to ask.

"You want to somehow make Hermione fall in love with you and you need my help for that, am I correct?" Ginny said mischievously.

"What? How did you…..How…" Draco stared at her, speechless.

"I have my ways." Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, are you going to help me or not?" Draco asked, recovering from the shock.

"Am I?" Ginny said, thinking to herself.

"Are you?" Draco asked, hopeful.

"Am I?" Ginny said again, this time for her enjoyment.

"Are you or are you not?" Draco said, annoyed at Ginny's behavior.

"I will." Ginny said, forming a plan in her mind.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked.

"How about I make a list, and I'll give it to you after dinner." Ginny suggested.

"Sure. Make it quick."

"Okay. Bye!" Ginny ran off, looking for Blaise.

Draco turned around and saw Hermione walking towards him. She didn't see him, since she was busy reading a book.

"Hi." Draco said quietly.

Hermione looked around, shrugged and went back to her book.

_That was really embarrassing. She didn't even notice me. Maybe I was too quiet. I'll try again and see if she notices me, _Draco thought to himself.

"Hi." Draco said a little louder.

"What? Oh it's you. Um, uh, hi, I mean, yea, wait no, never mind." Hermione stuttered, her face getting redder by the second.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just shocked, you startled me." Hermione lied.

"Oh, sorry." Draco said, looking at his feet.

"No need, it's okay, um…"

"I was just wondering if we were going to meet up for our project today. So, are we?" Draco asked, careful about not sounding too hopeful.

"Do you _want_ to meet up?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, that would be great." Draco said with a small smile, which, to his delight, Hermione returned.

"Well, I guess I should be heading for my classes now. Bye."

"Oh, right, bye. See you at lunch?" Draco suggested.

"Sure." Hermione said, turning around and walking away.

Draco sighed and went off to his first class of the day.

**That's the ending…****_Parting is such sweet sweet sorrow…_**** don't you think? Anyways, hope you enjoyed my story and don't forget to review! :)**


	8. AN

**APRIL FOOLS!**

**DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WAS THE END?**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH**

**REVIEW,**

** FOLLOW,**

** FAVOURITE,**

** AND POTTER ON PEOPLE!**

** (GOT THAT FROM AWESOME PEOPLE! AKA Soccerisawesome19 AND bonniebonbon!)**


	9. Adoption Letter (Sorry!) :'(

Sorry you guys, but I am going to stop updating this story... I don't want to, but I can't find the time. I know you might be sad, or even angry, but the good news is, this story is up for adoption. So what you do is PM me, and I will tell you the steps on adopting Reality is a Bitch. That way, you guys can do what you want with the story, well one of you, and everyone will be happy (hopefully).

Thank you for understanding, and  
POTTER ON!

chocolatelover0506

P.S. This is not for the future. Meaning, I might write more stories, but not update on this one.


End file.
